logosfandomcom-20200222-history
KLUZ-TV
1987–1989 41 KLUZ-TV Univision.jpeg|Print logo from 1987 to 1988. 1989 1990-2013 Kluz_albuquerque.png|Alternate logo as "Univision 41" Albuquerque. Univision Albuquerque.jpeg|Univision KLUZ-TV Albuquerque Univision 41 KLUZ-TV Albuquerque.jpeg|Print logo from the 1990s Univision 41 KLUZ-TV.jpeg|Alternate print logo from the early 1990s. KLUZ-TV 41 Home of the New Mexico Chiles.jpeg|Another alternate print logo from the 1990s. kluz_univision_41_albuquerque_id_1990.jpeg KLUZ41Unico.png|KLUZ ident from 1993. Also used by WXTV and KWEX. KLUZ41ES.png|Logo seen in 1993 from the "Es" campaign used by other Univision stations at the time. KLUZ1995ID.png|KLUZ ident from 1995. UnivisionKLUZ19972002.jpg|KLUZ-TV Univision 41 Evening Alternate Station ID 1996-2002 Logo seen in the news open, circa 2002. (Note the Univision O&O graphics that were borrowed. Fun fact, KLUZ was once an O&O at some point during the 90s before Entravision took over in the late 90s, which explains why they kept some assets of the late 90s O&O graphics package.) kluz_noticias_41_package_5pm_1996.jpeg|Evening news open (1996-2002) 1996 Univision 41 KLUZ 10pm.jpeg|KLUZ-TV Univision 41 Nightly Alternate Station ID 1996-2002 kluz_noticias_41_package_10pm_1996.jpeg|Nightly news open (1996-2002) kluz_now_back_to_noticias_41_bumper_1996.jpeg|KLUZ Noticias 41 Bump-in graphc used from 1996-2002. 2002-2013 UnivisionNewMexico2002.png|KLUZ Univision Nuevo Mexico logo used during the mid 2000s. Univision-41-Albuquerque-KLUZ-TV.jpeg|Univision 41 Albuquerque KLUZ-TV/DT Station ID 2002-2006 kluz_noticias_univision_new_mexico_opening_2002.jpeg|Noticias Univision Nuevo México Brief Commercial Break and Opening 2002-2006 Univision New Mexico Morning Package 2002.jpeg|KLUZ-TV/DT Univision Nuevo México Morning Alternate Station ID 2002-2006 kluz_noticias_univision_new_mexico_morning_package_2002.jpeg|Noticias Univision Nuevo México Morning Package 2002-2006 Univision New Mexico 5pm Package 2002.jpeg|KLUZ-TV/DT Univision Nuevo México Blue Alternate Station ID 2002-2006 kluz_noticias_univision_new_mexico_evening_package_2002.jpeg|Noticias Univision Nuevo México Blue Package 2002-2006 Univision New Mexico 10pm Package 2002.jpeg|KLUZ-TV/DT Univision Nuevo México Purple Alternate Station ID 2002-2006 kluz_noticias_univision_new_mexico_nightly_package_2002.jpeg|Noticias Univision Nuevo México Purple Package 2002-2006 kluz_now_back_to_noticias_univision_new_mexico_bumper_2002.jpeg|Bump-in graphic from 2002-2006. kluz_el_tiempo_univision_nuevo_mexico_package_2002.jpeg kluz_deportes_univision_nuevo_mexico_package_2002.jpeg kluz_univision_nuevo_mexico_id_2006.jpeg|Univision Nuevo México KLUZ-TV Station ID 2006-2009 univision_nuevo_mexico_id_2006.jpeg|Univision Nuevo México KLUZ-TV/DT Station ID 2006-2009 Univision-Nuevo-México-41.1-KLUZ-2006.jpeg|Univision Nuevo México KLUZ-DT Station ID 2009-2010 kluz_noticias_univision_nuevo_mexico_opening_2006.jpeg|Noticias Univision Nuevo México Opening 2006-2010 kluz_noticias_univision_nuevo_mexico_5pm_package_2006.jpeg|Noticias Univision Nuevo México Hoy a las Cinco Package 2006-2010 kluz_noticias_univision_nuevo_mexico_10pm_package_2006.jpeg|Noticias Univision Nuevo México Solo a las Diez Package 2006-2010 Univision-Nuevo-México-KLUZ-DT.jpeg|Univision Nuevo México KLUZ-DT Station ID 2010-2012 Univision nuevo mexico navidad 2010.jpeg|Univision Nuevo México KLUZ-DT Navidad 2010 Kluz noticias univision nuevo mexico 5pm package 2010.jpeg|Noticias Univision Nuevo México a las Cinco Package 2010-2013 Kluz noticias univision nuevo mexico 10pm package 2010.jpeg|Noticias Univision Nuevo México Solo a las Diez Package 2010-2013 2013–2019 Univision Nuevo México KLUZ-TV 41.1 Albuquerque 2013.jpeg|Univision Nuevo México KLUZ-TV Station ID 2013-2017 Univision Nuevo México KLUZ-DT Albuquerque Ident 2017.png|Univision Nuevo México KLUZ-TV Station ID 2017 Univision Nuevo México KLUZ-TV 41.1 Albuquerque.jpeg|Univision Nuevo México KLUZ-TV Station ID 2017 Downtown Univision Nuevo México KLUZ-TV 14.1 Albuquerque.png|Univision Nuevo México KLUZ-TV Station ID November 2017-2019 Balloons Univision Nuevo México KLUZ-DT Albuquerque Ident December 2017.png|Univision Nuevo México KLUZ-TV Station ID November 2017-2019 kluz_noticias_univision_nuevo_mexico_5pm_package_2013.png|Noticias Univision Nuevo México a las Cinco Package 2013-2019 kluz_noticias_univision_nuevo_mexico_10pm_package_2013.png|Noticias Univision Nuevo México Solo a las Diez Package 2013-2019 kluz_noticias_univision_nuevo_mexico_package_2013.png|Noticias Univision Nuevo México Package 2013-2019 kluz_noticias_univision_nuevo_mexico_package_2019.png|Noticias Univision Nuevo México Package April 2019 part of NoticiasYa kluz_nuevo_mexico_en_un_minuto_package_2017.png kluz_noticias_univision_nuevo_mexico_promo_package_2015.png kluz_univision_nuevo_mexico_tu_gente_tu_voz_2017.png Kluz noticias univision nuevo mexico 10pm mas tiempo contigo promo 2019.png 2019-present kluz_univision_albuquerque_id_2019.png|Univision Albuquerque KLUZ-TV Station ID 2019 kluz_noticias_univision_nuevo_mexico_white_package_2019.png|Noticias Univision Nuevo México White Package 2019 kluz_noticias_univision_nuevo_mexico_blue_package_2019.png|Noticias Univision Nuevo México Blue Package 2019 Category:Television stations in the United States Category:Univision network affiliates Category:Albuquerque Category:New Mexico Category:Univision Communications Category:Entravision Communications Category:Television channels and stations established in 1987 Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 14